


Соседи

by Al_Dreamer, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 12:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Тонкие стены как повод к сближению.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Соседи

Ойкава привык к чужим взглядам — любопытным, завистливым, злым, восхищённым. Он научился игнорировать любые из них, но только не те, что принадлежали Кагеяме.

Ойкава хотел бы никогда Кагеяму не знать, не встретить на тренировке в средней школе, не стать соперником в старшей и не тренироваться вместе в национальной сборной, но лишь от желания мало что зависело. От него точно не зависело пришедшее в один не самый прекрасный день осознание: Ойкава влюбился, и игнорировать это невозможно.

Он несколько раз ударил мячом о пол, готовясь подавать. От взгляда Кагеямы пробирало мурашками, и волосы на руках становились дыбом. Перестань так смотреть, мысленно бросил Ойкава, но Кагеяма не был телепатом. Подача в прыжке, ещё одна, свисток, конец тренировки.

Ойкава с шумом выпустил воздух из лёгких и обернулся. Самое идиотское во всей этой ситуации — полное безразличие к нему Кагеямы. Да, он постоянно смотрел на Ойкаву так, что поджимались пальцы на ногах, а внизу живота сладко тянуло от предвкушения чего-то большего, но на взглядах всё и заканчивалось.

Ойкава хотел бы понять, что происходит, но все попытки разговорить Кагеяму терпели поражение ровно так же, как и попытки флирта. Не то чтобы Кагеяма вообще с ним не общался, он просто сводил любую беседу к волейболу, тренировкам, расписанию игр и обсуждению оптимальной физической формы.

Ойкава был бы не прочь обсудить физические формы Кагеямы за пределами тренировочной базы, но тот обычно ронял «Мне пора» и уходил одним из первых. Как бы ни хотелось отрицать поражение, по всему выходило, что Ойкава был интересен Кагеяме только на площадке. С этим нужно просто смириться, повторял себе Ойкава после каждого отказа и вполне благополучно справлялся до тех пор, пока не столкнулся с Кагеямой в лифте собственного дома.

— Десятый, — сообщил Кагеяма, и Ойкава отмер, а затем ткнул в кнопку с цифрой «десять».

— В гости? — поинтересовался он. Небрежности в голос добавил ровно столько, чтобы вопрос походил на обычную вежливость, а никак не на любопытство вперемешку с нетерпением.

Кагеяма посмотрел на картонную коробку у себя в руках и перевёл взгляд на Ойкаву.

— Переезжаю.

— Куда?

Кагеяма несколько секунд глядел на Ойкаву в полном молчании.

— На десятый, — терпеливо повторил он. — Переезжаю в квартиру на десятом этаже.

— Зачем? — Ойкава понимал, что задаёт совершенно идиотские вопросы, но слова слетали с языка раньше, чем он успевал подумать.

— Ближе к залу. Вы же сами здесь живёте.

— Живу, — согласился Ойкава и мог бы добавить, что жить без Кагеямы под боком ему было лучше в силу определённых причин, но промолчал.

Створки лифта разъехались в стороны, Ойкава всё пялился на Кагеяму, пока тот неловко доставал ключи из заднего кармана, пытаясь при этом удержать коробку одной рукой, и открывал двери.

Пока лифт поднимался на этаж выше, Ойкава судорожно вспоминал, чем он так провинился перед мирозданием. Он определённо где-то нагрешил, совершенно точно, потому что Кагеяма заселился в квартире прямо под ним.

Ойкава и до этого события не особо был рад соседям, потому что тонкие стены не оставляли простора для фантазии. А теперь добавился ещё и Кагеяма. Вдруг он страшно храпит, подумалось Ойкаве, вдруг он громко слушает музыку или включает телевизор на полную? Вдруг он будет устраивать шумные отвязные вечеринки и мешать Ойкаве спать?

От последнего предположения Ойкава прыснул со смеху: Кагеяма и вечеринки, да, как же. Его с трудом можно заставить присутствовать на официальных мероприятиях, не говоря уже об остальном. 

Весь вечер Ойкава прислушивался, пытаясь понять, чем занят Кагеяма в своём новом жилище, но так ничего и не услышал. Перед тем, как заснуть, Ойкава удовлетворённо вздохнул: в конце концов, он может просто игнорировать факт присутствия Кагеямы этажом ниже и не бередить уязвлённое самолюбие и чувства, которые научился прятать далеко и надёжно.

***

Спустя два месяца Ойкава вынужден был признать, что его план по игнорированию провалился не просто с треском, он затонул с шумом и музыкой, как «Титаник», а сам Ойкава стоял на палубе и уходил под воду со своим кораблём.

С Кагеямой он сталкивался постоянно: в комбини на углу, в аптеке, в торговом центре, в давно любимом кафе и даже в кино, куда Ойкава однажды сбежал после того, как проторчал с Кагеямой же в застрявшем лифте добрых сорок минут. В какой-то момент ему стало казаться, что Кагеяма сам следует за ним тенью, словно вернулись те школьные времена, когда неловкое сталкерство кохая смешило и льстило одновременно.

Чем чаще Кагеяма оказывался рядом, тем меньше у Ойкавы находилось сил сопротивляться собственным чувствам. Они будто жили вне Ойкавы, неподвластные ему, его воле и желаниям. Самоконтроль истончался и таял, как лёд по весне, и ничего хорошего Ойкава не ждал. Он знал себя и знал, что стоит только дать слабину, дать свободу эмоциям, как он всё бесповоротно разрушит. Он мог бы написать книгу о том, как испортить отношения с кем бы то ни было, начиная с лучшего друга.

Ойкава считал, что неплохо держится, пока не проснулся однажды ночью от шума. Он сел на кровати, прислушался, а когда понял, что происходит, округлил глаза. 

— А ты зря времени не теряешь, да, Тобио-чан? — пробормотал он и пошлёпал на кухню. Очень хотелось пить и забыть то, что он услышал. Чужой громкий секс — явно не то, от чего хотелось бы просыпаться в пять утра. Заснуть Ойкава больше не смог.

И это стало последней каплей.

***

План был прост: если раньше Ойкава игнорировал Кагеяму, то теперь решил не давать ему прохода. Он караулил Кагеяму на лестнице, чтобы вместе отправиться на тренировку, поджидал у комбини, громко и с полным набором эмоций смотрел телевизор. А потом придумал кое-что ещё.

Ойкава зажал кнопку звонка у двери Кагеямы и держал палец, не отпуская. Держал, пока не щёлкнул замок и на пороге не появился всклокоченный Кагеяма в домашней футболке с выцветшим рисунком и спортивных штанах.

— Ойкава-сан, — буркнул он.

— Что же ты так неприветлив со мной? — ласково проговорил Ойкава. 

— Может быть, потому что уже почти полночь?

— Надо же, а мне кажется, что в эту полночь именно я должен быть раздражён и даже немного зол.

Он продолжал улыбаться, наблюдая за реакцией Кагеямы.

— Почему? — Кагеяма скрестил руки на груди и вопросительно приподнял брови.

— А потому что ты, Тобио-чан, совести не имеешь, — заявил Ойкава. — Ты, Тобио-чан, меня заливаешь. 

После этих слов у Кагеямы глаза распахнулись максимально широко и удивлённо. Ойкава, будучи честным с самим собой, готов был смотреть в эти глаза если не вечно, то очень долго.

— Вы живёте надо мной, — сообщил Кагеяма. — Я не могу вас заливать, это противоречит, — он запнулся, — всему. Что происходит, Ойкава-сан?

— А что-то происходит? — отозвался Ойкава.

Конечно, никто его не заливал. Заливал здесь только он, Ойкава, и в самых корыстных целях. 

— Вчера из моей квартиры пахло газом, и вы сообщили мне об этом лично, — принялся перечислять Кагеяма. — Позавчера у вас вырубило свет, и вы были уверены, что виноват в этом именно я. На прошлой неделе вам мешал мой слишком шумный пылесос и два мадагаскарских таракана, пробравшихся к вам по вентиляции. Сегодня мне даже нечего вам возразить. Проходите, Ойкава-сан, поможете устранить потоп.

Кагеяма посторонился, разрешая войти, но Ойкава не двинулся с места.

— Ты действительно не понимаешь, что происходит? — он не стал дальше паясничать. — Мы ведь уже не школьники, чтобы не осознавать определённых вещей.

— Не школьники, — согласился Кагеяма. — Но как ребёнок ведёте себя именно вы. Так и будете стоять у дверей?

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я входил.

— Когда вас останавливали чужие желания? Вы же делаете только то, что хочется вам.

— Грубишь своему семпаю?

Кагеяма пожал плечами и не ответил. Понимай как xочешь.

— Я слишком устал, чтобы… 

— Чтобы что? — Кагеяма подошёл очень близко. — Скажете правду или снова выдумаете землетрясение, цунами, торнадо? Что?

— Ничего, — Ойкава покачал головой. — Ничего, Тобио.

Он развернулся и зашагал по лестнице к себе.

***

Телефон мигал непросмотренными сообщениями и неотвеченными звонками. Ойкава громко и некрасиво разругался с Кагеямой посреди тренировки и теперь отсиживался дома, не желая ни с кем разговаривать. Глупо было тратить редкий выходной на то, чтобы сверлить взглядом стену, злиться и испытывать непреодолимое желание кидаться тяжёлыми предметами, но Ойкава именно этим и занимался.

Глупо было влюбляться в непроходимого тупицу Кагеяму Тобио, который прекрасно чувствовал себя без Ойкавы, жил своей жизнью и ни о чём не переживал. Ойкава от негодования подхватился на ноги. Он этого так не оставит, ни за что. Он не будет страдать в одиночестве.

Ойкава спустился этажом ниже, вдавил палец в кнопку звонка и только потом понял, что Кагеямы может и не быть дома в такой редкий выходной. Это Ойкава бесится и томится от неразделённых чувств, от желания постоянно находиться рядом, касаться и целовать вместо того, чтобы ругаться. Это Ойкава топчется у порога наверняка пустой квартиры с ворохом пустых же надежд. Действительно, на что он надеется? Что Кагеяма вдруг распахнёт ему дверь и, заодно, своё сердце?

Дверь Кагеяма открыл, а Ойкава открыл рот да так и замер. На Кагеяме были только низко сидящие джинсы, а сам он — перепачкан краской, даже на волосы попало. 

— То-тобио… — едва смог выговорить Ойкава.

— Это хорошо, что вы зашли, поможете, — кивнул Кагеяма. — И в этот раз вы не сбежите.

— Хочешь утопить меня в банке с краской? — осторожно поинтересовался Ойкава, но внутрь всё же зашёл.

— Неплохая мысль, — пробурчал Кагеяма. — Проходите в спальню, Ойкава-сан.

— Вот так сразу? — притворно ужаснулся он. — Даже без прелюдии?

Кагеяма лишь цыкнул в ответ.

В спальне царил беспорядок. Ойкава огляделся и решил присесть на подоконник.

— Итак.

— Итак.

— Ты решил покрасить спальню в свой единственный за долгое время выходной?

— Я вижу, что и вы не заняты ничем особо важным.

— Ты снова мне грубишь, Тобио, — вздохнул Ойкава.

— Считаете, у меня нет повода?

— Я не буду извиняться за вчерашнее.

— Я и не просил. Будто я вас не знаю. Вы никогда не извиняетесь, особенно, если виноваты.

От такой наглости Ойкава даже на минуту опешил.

— Я сделал замечание по делу! Это был игровой момент!

— Вы цепляли меня всю тренировку. Специально дразнили, чтобы я разозлился и ошибся.

— А ты разозлился?

— Да. Вы же видели.

Ойкава облизал вдруг пересохшие губы. Вид злого Кагеямы всё ещё стоял перед глазами, и он почувствовал знакомое возбуждение. Такого Кагеяму хотелось дразнить и дальше, чтобы вытащить наружу всё то, что обычно лишь отражалось мельком в его глазах. Такого Кагеяму просто хотелось.

— Мне хотелось… — начал Кагеяма и умолк, нахмурившись.

— Хотелось, — подхватил Ойкава, подаваясь вперёд. — Чего?

Кагеяма подошёл ближе, протянул руку и слегка сжал пальцами горло Ойкавы. Ойкава встретился с ним взглядом и очень ясно осознал, что если сейчас, именно в этот момент, между ними ничего не случится, то не случится уже никогда.

Он тяжело сглотнул. Пальцы на его шее слегка дрогнули.

— Я испачкал вас краской, — тихо проговорил Кагеяма.

Вместо ответа Ойкава раскрытой ладонью провёл по его животу вверх, до груди, а потом привлёк к себе за шею и проговорил, касаясь губами уха:

— Я не против.

Кагеяма целовал его одновременно сердито и нежно, и у Ойкавы мозги плавились от того, как это вообще возможно. Кагеяма невыносимо медлил, когда стягивал с него футболку, прежде чем прижаться всем телом и увлечь за собой на пол, на плёнку, защищавшую пол от краски. Казалось, его руки были везде, ласкали, гладили, сжимали, и Ойкава тоже ни в чём себе не отказывал.

Так здорово было не сдерживаться, отпустить наконец все желания на волю и не отрываться от губ Кагеямы до тех пор, пока лёгкие не начали пылать. Горячая, гладкая кожа под пальцами, тяжёлые, низкие стоны, сбитое дыхание, мокрая чёлка, поплывший взгляд. Ойкава старался запомнить всё. Он не рассчитывал на продолжение, на что-то большее. 

Они лежали рядом, соприкасаясь плечами. Ойкава бездумно водил взглядом по комнате и чувствовал, как внутри нарастает неловкость и что-то, отдалённо напоминающее панику. Он только что дрочил Кагеяме на полу его спальни, измазавшись в краске и потеряв остатки самообладания, а теперь совсем не знал, что делать дальше.

— Тобио-чан, — начал Ойкава осторожно. — Нам, наверное, стоит…

— Можно, я скажу первым? Спасибо, — поблагодарил Кагеяма, не дождавшись согласия. — Всё это ничего не значит и ни к чему не обязывает. Вы не должны думать, что секс между нами что-то меняет. Одноразовая акция, было и было. Мы по-прежнему соседи, и…

— Что? Одноразовая акция? — от возмущения Ойкава подскочил на ноги. — Ничего не меняет? Было и было? Откуда ты всё это понабрал? Начитался какого-то «Пикапа для чайников» и возомнил, что можешь спокойно бросать мне всё это в лицо? Ты идиот, Тобио! 

Кагеяма приподнялся на локтях и вопросительно вскинул брови.

— Так вот, это _я_ тебе говорю «было и было», и это _я_ тебя бросаю и ухожу!

— Вы голый, куда вы идёте?

Ойкава замер в дверях спальни.

— Подай мне одежду, — процедил он, не оборачиваясь.

— Нет.

Ойкава медленно повернулся.

— Нет?

— Нет, — Кагеяма мотнул головой. — Если всё это вас так цепляет, значит, вы что-то чувствуете?

— Чувствую, — признался Ойкава. — Чувствую острую потребность сообщить, что ты непроходимый идиот.

Кагеяма вдруг широко улыбнулся. 

— Я вам нравлюсь.

— Да что ты говоришь, — Ойкава закатил глаза.

Кагеяма пожевал нижнюю губу. 

— Очень нравлюсь. Даже, наверное, больше, чем нравлюсь.

— Не дави на меня, — фыркнул Ойкава. — Ты же сам тоже _что-то чувствуешь_? Иначе зачем всё это?

В ожидании ответа он затаил дыхание.

— Возможно, — медленно произнёс Кагеяма. — Вы мне нравитесь.

— Только нравлюсь?

— Возможно, больше, чем нравитесь.

— Возможно?

— Не давите на меня.

Ойкава усмехнулся.

— А как же твоя девушка?

— Какая девушка? — вид у Кагеямы стал донельзя обескураженный.

— С которой ты совсем недавно сотрясал стены этой спальни.

Кагеяма моргнул раз, другой, а потом покачал головой.

— Это Накамура-сан из соседней квартиры. Они с женой часто громко ссорятся, громко расходятся, а потом так же громко мирятся. Тонкие стены.

— Тонкие стены, — эхом подхватил Ойкава. — И как давно я тебе нравлюсь?

— Достаточно давно.

— Почему ты молчал?

— Если бы я сказал, вы бы всё испортили. Я предпочёл не думать об этом.

Ойкава хотел бы возразить, но не мог. Кагеяма был прав, Ойкава именно так бы и поступил.

— И что нам теперь со всем этим делать, Тобио?

Кагеяма поднялся, подошёл к Ойкаве, заглянул в глаза.

— Может, продолжим?

И на это у Ойкавы был единственно верный ответ.

— Да.


End file.
